PD: Morticia
by Snape'sDaughterMorticia'sNiece
Summary: Morticia detesta que debido a un viaje de negocios y a una situación de salud, Gomez debe contratar a alguien que cuide de ella mientras él no está. La otra cara del fanfic Morticia.
1. PD: Largo

_"The Addams Family" No me pertenece._

 _Esta historia ya la conocen. Es más un ejercicio para escribir el último capítulo del fanfic en el que está basado que intentar escribir una nueva historia._

 _Morticia se despide de Gomez y conoce a su nueva acompañante._

 _Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo, voy a intentar terminar la historia, si les interesa dejen comentarios para hacérmelo saber._

* * *

Una caída angustiante. El Gong como preámbulo de nuestra despedida. Aun con mis ojos cerrados, podía verle levantarse de nuestros aposentos para ir atender a la nueva visita, la cuidadora.

Me había convertido en una molestia que cuidar. Y Gómez, mí Gómez, no estaría para hacerlo. Lo odie por desampararme, por dejar que otra persona lamiera mis heridas.

Era la primera vez que nos alejábamos tanto desde que los niños se habían mudado. Irse a España era su mayor delirio, irse a defender a aquel ingrato, su mayor irracionalidad. Precisamente por discutir esto había terminado yo de esta manera, postrada en una cama, inútil hasta para acompañarle.

Volvió para exhibirme como el animal herido que era y mientras me besaba en despedida, evalué el sacar los grilletes de la mesa de luz sin que se diera cuenta. Lo encadenaría a la cama con la seguridad de que él no se opondría. Pero antes de poder rozar el cajón, ya se marchaba.

Me abandonaba a merced de una joven que podría haber sido nuestra hija... de haber sido nosotros unos hippies tatuados. Mi abatimiento era tal que fingí cordialidad e invente una excusa para simular mi descanso. Pude engañarla a ella pero no a Largo, quien se quejó de que no degustara la cena teniendo yo que recuperarme.


	2. PD: Mamá

_Doble capitulo por Navidad. Felices fiestas._

 _Morticia encuentra en Clow alguien con quien conversar._

 _Para entender esta historia tienen que leer primero el fanfic "Morticia"._

* * *

Desperté buscando a mi amante. Recordé su partida del día anterior al ver a "mi acompañante" entrar al cuarto con mi desayuno en una bandeja.

Durante mi primer comida después de días de falta de apetito, la osada joven se atrevió a comentar el compromiso de Gómez para con Ophelia. Sin haberlo prevenido, aquello acarreó a mi presente cantidad de recuerdo que había pensado perdidos. Volví a sentir en la piel mi primer noche en el cementerio con mi amado, lo prohibido de nuestra relación por ser el prometido de mi hermana, el plan para quitarnos la vida juntos...

Tuve la urgencia de contar todo, cada detalle de lo que nadie, ni siquiera Gómez, sabía. Y al ver su joven rostro brillar por el éxtasis, supe que aquel era el juego que podría distraerme del único dolor que no estaba dispuesta a disfrutar.

Me deshice de mi aburrimiento viéndola removerse en su lugar, inquieta, con sus manos transpirando del deseo y sus ojos huyendo de mi mirada. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que intimidé a alguien tan profundamente. Era revivir la fuerza que recorre el cuerpo al comenzar un embrujo.

Tras tanta exposición y revelación, no me quedaba otra salida más que pedirle ayuda a la bruja mayor del hogar. Por sus chismosos impulsos le había cedido demasiado poder a una extraña. Debía poner la balanza nuevamente a mi favor ayudandome a hacer las preguntas más delicadas. Una mano de Mamá sería el auxilio indicado para obtener más antecedentes de mi cuidadora. Después de todo, si no había tenido dificultades en contarle la historia de mi marido y mi hermana a una desconocida, no le costaría mucho preguntarle sobre su vida privada y sentimental.


	3. PD: El tío Lucas

_Morticia tiene su primer acercamiento con Clow._

 _Para entender esta historia tienen que leer primero el fanfic "Morticia"._

* * *

Se había quedado dormida junto a mi cama. Tan dulce que me provocaba risa. Era una presa perfecta sentada en la mecedora, sosteniéndose la cabeza con un puño. Hasta los anteojos se había dejado puestos.

No podía dejar de mirarle. Algo en mí no se pudo contener y un pensamiento invadió mi mente "Espero que sueñe conmigo". Era mera egolatría. Marcar deliberadamente la vida de una joven bella, con tanto tiempo por delante. Quizás la única forma de dominar la posición de desventaja en la que me encontraba. Creí que no me arrepentiría de un pequeño pensamiento. Imaginar que podía corromperla, poseer sus deseos.

Quise tocar su bello rostro, sin embargo me conforme con mirarle, acechando cada uno de sus movimientos entre sueños. Sus gestos oscilando entre el miedo y el disfrute. Sus labios temblorosos parecían decir mi nombre. Pequeños sonidos guturales amenazando con abandonar su garganta.

Justo cuando comenzaba a percibir el bajo disfrute de la contemplación, el estruendo del último experimento del tío Lucas dio fin a aquello. Al verla despertar tan desesperada no perdí oportunidad en hacer un comentario satírico mientras fingía leer un libro. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que al verla irse maldije a Lucas por lo bajo.


	4. PD: Pubert

_Morticia desea hacerle preguntas a Clow pero no a sí misma._

 _Para entender esta historia tienen que leer primero el fanfic "Morticia"._

* * *

Aquella pequeña rutina que habíamos construido entre el desayuno y la cena era mi estimulante diario. El desafío de encontrarle con las defensas bajas para verle ruborizar o echarme una de esas miradas de enojo, me satisfacía.

Cada detalle de su biografía me intoxicaba con más preguntas. Me embriagaba con lo trivialmente excéntrica que quería sonar su vida. Quizás fuera su humor o su capacidad de hacerme reír, lo que me atraía. Era inocente… no, inocente no, era capaz de creer que yo no la lastimaría sin dejar de temerme… o quizás fuera el temor a ser capaz de lastimarme.

Podía sentir cómo me observaba cuando yo fingía no prestarle atención. Inútiles eran sus intentos por disimular el temblequeo en su voz al contestar mis inquisidoras preguntas. Lograba generar en mí un cosquilleo delicioso, el cual yo, desde la negación, le atribuía a las vibraciones de la silla de ruedas.

Me encontraba a punto de hacer la pregunta que confirmaría mis sospechas, cuando los oí llegar. El gesto de los tres al verla resucitó en mí sentimientos de culpa y flagelo. Pero del trío, fue Pubert, mi pequeño más ingenuo, quien partió en dos mi envenenado corazón. Su pequeño rostro, tan parecido al de su padre, me desgarró el alma.


	5. PD: Pericles

_Morticia quiere que la dibujen a cualquier costo._

 _Para entender esta historia tienen que leer primero el fanfic "Morticia"._

* * *

No quería recordar aquello. Me atormentaba la voz de Pericles en el cementerio dándole un monólogo de moral a punta de navaja. No, no quería recordar aquello cuando ella me escudriñaba con su mirada.

Quería escuchar sus trazos como si me recorriera el cuerpo con el lápiz. Que no pudiera leer ni media oración sin distraerse conmigo. Jugar ante la luna como nuestra cómplice. Permitir que se me acercara sólo para dibujarme. Cerrar los ojos para aparentar al día siguiente que todo había sido un sueño. No habría culpa luego del apogeo y el goce, en lo onírico no hay leyes para transgredir ni quien pueda juzgar nuestras infracciones.

Después de todo eran sólo dibujos. Muchos dibujos. Demasiados dibujos.

Debería de haber sido más cuidadosa.


	6. PD: Merlina

_Morticia descubre lo que está haciendo Merlina._

 _Para entender esta historia tienen que leer primero el fanfic "Morticia"._

* * *

Debería haberlo visto con mi tercer ojo. Que ella no estuviera en el cuarto. Que no pudiera encontrar mi bastón. Que Pubert se sonrojara al verme. Que Pericles sangrara por la nariz. Y que la música clásica sonara en toda la casa.

Debería haber ido allí desde un principio. Pero no quería verlo. No quería encontrarles en el cuarto de tortura. No quería ver a mi primogénita flagelarla. No quería verla a ella atada a mi rueda.

Hubiera preferido no ver nada de aquello. Hubiera preferido no escuchar las amenazas de Merlina, sólo los quejidos de ella, sus gemidos de dolor, el chasquido de su piel. Las emociones se agolparon en mi pecho al verla sometida bajo los latigazos.

Me paralizó la incredulidad apenas abrir la puerta. Mi hija sostenía en sus manos uno de los dibujos mientras atormentaba a mi acompañante. Cuando todo cambio de infidelidad e incesto a asesinato premeditado, me obligue a intervenir. Merlina huyó sin el valor de enfrentarme, no sé si por lastima de mi estado, vergüenza de lo que había sido insinuado en la discusión o temor de las decisiones que yo era capaz de tomar.


	7. PD: Gomez

_Morticia recuerda a Gomez._

 _Para entender esta historia tienen que leer primero el fanfic "Morticia"._

* * *

Lavar sus heridas era un cierre cargado de ironía para el círculo que parecía rodear nuestra historia. Ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, lienzo de calaveras y flores, reavivaba sentimientos de mi adolescencia. Recordaba mis romances del pasado, especialmente aquel que compartí con cierta vampiresa, y reí al rememorar las veces que mi cuerpo había terminado con las marcas que ahora poseía ella.

Su voz al quejarse era deliciosa. Me vigilaba con sus ojos como imanes siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos. De vez en cuando, me permitía tocar su piel sin el algodón. El olor de sus heridas me embriagaba.

Sin medir su confusión, dejé escapar un comentario mordaz. Su reacción hubiera resultado en un escape, pero mi cuerpo no la dejó ir. El deseo tomaba el control de mis acciones. No podía reprimir más mis sentimientos con su piel a milímetros de mis labios.

Las caricias y besos fueron la concreción del anhelo que se habían ramificado hasta poseer el completo de mí ser. Mis manos se movían con la desesperación del contacto para confirmar la realización. La sincronicidad de nuestros movimientos elevaba la sensibilidad al plano de las fantasías.

Cuando supe que nos dirigíamos a lo inevitable, evocar la voz de él en el teléfono me congeló. Como un autómata la alejé de mí cuerpo rompiendo el hechizo. No podría llevar adelante aquello, pensando en el regreso de Gómez al día siguiente.


	8. PD: Clow

_Morticia recupera una vieja amistad._

 _Para entender esta historia tienen que leer primero el fanfic "Morticia"._

* * *

Mis últimos recuerdos con ella me perseguían como fantasmas. Ella sentada en el lavamanos de mí baño y ella yéndose tras la vuelta de mi marido. No sabría certeramente si mi deuda era con ella o conmigo. Los recuerdos se habían incrementado con la noticia y confirmación de que Gómez había olvidado mencionar su reencuentro, por demás intimo, con su novia de la infancia en su viaje a España.

-¿Y desde que te enteraste cómo se ha comportado él? - Lily fue la primera en acudir cuando la noticia llegó a mis oídos.

-Culpable y desdichado. Intenta solucionarlo dejándome pagarle con la misma moneda.

-¿Y los niños? -preguntó Lily tomándose de mí brazo mientras recorríamos la ciudad. De vez en cuando, de este lado de la ciudad el cielo se nublaba tanto que ella podía salir a disfrutar de la tarde.

-Pubert viene casi todas las semanas a verme, discutió con él la semana pasada y le tiró con un jarrón por la cabeza. Pericles no viene tan seguido como su hermano y no le dirije la palabra desde la discusión. Y Merlina… ya van a ser seis meses desde que no ha vuelto a la casa. No ha ni llamado por teléfono. Todo lo que sabemos de ella es por medio de Pericles.

-Ya sabíamos que Merlina podía ser la más extrema.

-Creo que desconfía de que yo también le haya sido infiel a Gómez.

-Quizás haya sido todo una premonición.

-Mamá siempre dijo que Merlina tenía dotes para la lectura del futuro.

Pude verla sentada en una de las mesas apenas entrar al café, la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo al reconocer su rostro. Su nombre invadió mi mente cuando cruzamos miradas. Clow.


	9. PD: Tisha

_Morticia se despide de Clow._

 _Para entender esta historia tienen que leer primero el fanfic "Morticia"._

* * *

Querida Clow:

Eres una buena competidora de ajedrez. Me tomé el atrevimiento de llevarme una invitación para tu próxima inauguración. Espero con ansias ver tu trabajo.

Tisha

PD: Todavía nos quedan más partidas por jugar.


End file.
